Awkward Boners
by phayte1978
Summary: Hot Springs on Ice brought out many different feelings for Yuri, never had he thought any of those would be over Yuuko.


She was nice to him, hell, she was nice to everyone. Yuri had never met a woman who was sweet, kind and as pretty as Yuuko. She arranged it so they could practice at the rink without crazed fans bombarding them, and she was there to cheer them on. She was very neutral with her attentions. She would cheer on Yuuri then turn around and tell Yuri his jump was amazing.

Yuri was not use to someone just telling him he was _good_. It was always Yakov yelling at him to push harder, skate better- Yakov always found something was wrong with his skating. With Yuuko, it was none of that; even her daughters were just as encouraging. There was something pure about this family- it was not all love and hugs- Yuuko would sometimes yell at the triplets, but later he would see her hugging them and peppering their little faces with kisses. It was sweet, it was _love_.

Even after he went to the temples and the monks smacked his shoulders, Yuuko hugged him after he got back to the rink. Soft, she was so soft. Her hands would caress his hair as she told him how strong he was. Yuri found he welcomed them, and even pressed into her hugs more. He was not used to the love and comfort- it was nice.

Yuri needed to stretch now. He was used to Milla always pulling his body and helping him stretch further when they were in the studio, but here, it was Yuuko who did it. Yuri stayed out of Minako's studio and kept to the ice. Stretching in the locker room was best, but Yuuko would not go in there- so he found himself taking his mat out to the small space they had on the side of the rink. She always told him he was the most flexible person she had ever met, as she pulled at his body and worked his limbs in deep stretches.

Yuri did not think much of it when Milla was on top of him, pushing his leg to the floor beside his head; it meant nothing. When Yuuko did it, her body was soft against his, not hard like Milla's was. Her breasts were full and one was firmly pressed into his calf as she pushed his left leg further. Yuri was stuck on his back, one leg flat on the ground and the other under the soft weight of Yuuko.

"You need to do elevated splits next," Yuuko said to Yuri as she slightly grunted and pushed his leg into the stretch. Her face was close, very close. She had a faint freckle right under her right eye, her brown eyes were a mixture of dark and light hues, details Yuri had never paid attention too. She smelled like sugar and cotton candy (probably due to the triplets). "Hold this twenty more seconds and we will switch to your other leg."

Yuri nodded and closed his eyes, he could feel the muscles in his leg and hip pulling and giving easily to her body weight. Milla weighted more and pressed harder, he would not tell Yuuko this, no- Yuuko was kind, sweet, he could not tell her, she was helping him.

He wished he could pinpoint what it was that drew him to her. She was a raving fan, and Yuri always ran from them. She would scream over his routines, flaunt and squeal at his every move- but then, she was there to comfort him, guide him and help him. It confused him how one person could be so many things.

A tap at his leg brought him back to attention as Yuuko slowly lifted off him and helped him bring his leg down. She bent his knee and gently pushed his leg back to his body and then down. It was a weird feeling when one leg was stretched and the other not; Yuri could feel how the muscles were tight and bound in his hip and how if he stood, the tightness would be there.

"Ok, lift your other leg," she said. Yuuko lifted his leg and then positioned herself before slowly pushing it back. Once she felt his muscle give, Yuuko stilled and waited a few seconds before pushing more. This time, Yuuko had positioned herself differently, with Yuri's leg between her full breasts. As she was positioned on the floor, her leg rested against his already-stretched one- it was too much contact. Yuri could feel the softness of her full breasts as they caressed the side of his leg the more she pushed down on him. Her stomach was flat, but it was soft as his leg was pressed against it. Her breath puffed on his face as she stretched him. She smiled sweetly down at him as she held him in position. The browns swirled in her eyes, the freckle under her other eye always looked at him so warmly.

"Are you ok?" She asked him.

"Da, fine," Yuri said- his voice quiet as he was afraid it would crack.

"Just a little bit longer, then we can work on the elevated split, ok?"

As she talked, he could feel the vibration of her breast bone on the back of his leg. It was a sensation that ran through his body as she talked, almost tickling him on the inside. She kept talking, but Yuri was not listening, he couldn't listen- each word, each syllable vibrated through his leg and down his body. A stirring deep in his body made him shift his back a little bit.

"Am I hurting you?" she asked.

He could only shake his head, afraid if he talked, his voice would crack and waiver. She told him a few more seconds and Yuri prayed for those seconds to move quickly. Those seconds seemed like hours, Yuuko's soft body pressed on his leg till he felt that tap meaning she was going to slowly start lifting off of him. She slowly pulled his leg down, then bent his knee back to his chest. Yuri rested his legs as he sat up and saw where Yuuko was sitting on her knees, smiling at him. Her jacket had risen up, revealing her soft, flat, stretch-mark-lined stomach. He couldn't take his eyes off of it- the lines that indicated where she had held the triplets, stretching her skin. Yuri longed to touch it. Yuuko cleared her throat and fixed her jacket with an awkward laugh.

He noticed her face got flushed, bright red staining her cheeks as he glanced down at him. Looking down, Yuri saw his shirt had ridden up, his tight pants concealing nothing of his hard on. Groaning, he pulled his shirt down, concealing where his body defied him.

"Yuri, it is ok," she said sweetly and reached out to tuck his hair behind his ear, "You are young, it happens."

Yuri shook his head, jumping up and dashing to the locker room. He was ashamed and he wanted out of there, away from Yuuko. The last thing he needed was Victor and Yuuri seeing his shame and his inability to control his own body. Locking himself in a bathroom stall, Yuri jerked his pants down and grabbed his cock- hard and throbbing. The more he thought of Yuuko, the harder he managed to get. Those soft breasts pressed against the back of his leg, that stretched stomach that had peaked out of her jacket- before he knew it, he was cumming into the tissue in his hand.

Groaning and resting his forehead on the stall wall, Yuri did not know how to feel about this. He knew he could not go back out there and face her again. Sneaking out the locker room, he saw that Yuuko was back at the skate rental booth and had her back turned. Ducking down, Yuri slipped under the booth and out of the rink. He would go for a run and see if he could clear his head.

Nothing worked. Yuri ran more than he ever had- exhausting his body by the time he got back to the hot springs. Soaking his sore legs and feet in the springs, he put a towel over his head and tried to will his mind to think of something else.

"Oh Yurio! There you are!" Victor yelled as he stood before him, naked to the world. Yuri wondered if Victor ever worried about what his body did. He probably didn't, Victor was overly proud and strutted around just a bit too much while naked at the springs.

"Either cover up or get in the damn water," Yuri growled at him.

"Oh Yurio, who ever knew you were such a prude!" Victor laughed out as he sunk into the water, "Where did you run off to today? Last I saw you were stretching with Yuuko then you were gone. I asked her where you went-"

""-why did you talk to her?" Yuri growled.

"I was looking for you. Why wouldn't I? She said you two stretched, then you left," Victor said.

"Did… did she say anything else?" Yuri asked.

Victor put his finger to his lip and thought for a moment, "No, she just said you left."

"I went for a run," Yuri said.

"You need to work on your agape," Victor said.

"You think I don't fucking know this?" Yuri growled out.

Victor droned on and on about Yuri finding his agape. Yuri tuned him out like he always did. His mind went back to all the times that Yuuko had helped him stretch; it went back to that afternoon- he felt himself getting turned on and groaned again. He hated being young with no control over how his body reacted.

He was not sure how long he had been in the water, but Victor said it was almost time for dinner and he would see him at the table. Yuri waved him off and waited for Victor to leave the spring. Jumping out the water, Yuri had hoped the cold air would deflate his raging hard on- it didn't. Wrapping a towel around his waist, Yuri walked to the changing stall and shut the door. Pulling his towel off, Yuri grabbed at his cock again. He tried to think of everything he could _not_ to think of Yuuko. He thought of Katsuki's round ass, models he had seen in magazines, nothing was working.

The moment he thought of those large, soft breasts- he started leaking into his hand. The vision of her smiling above him, Yuri wanted to know what it would feel like to have Yuuko straddle him and rock her hips against his cock. He released immediately in his hand, a garbled moan escaping his throat.

* * *

Yuri did not want to go back to the rink the next day, but he found himself jogging next to Yuuri as Victor rode his bike ahead of them. He had to get on the ice and he had to practice. He already knew he could beat Yuuri, hands down- but he needed to work on his agape.

At the rink, he did everything he could to avoid Yuuko. He stayed on the ice, even stayed standing off to the side during break. Yuuko was on the other side of the rink, and Yuri kept his distance. He managed to keep himself away from her all day, and able to think about his routine and his skate. He could do this.

As he went to leave, he tried to run out as fast as he could. Hood up over his head and looking at the ground as he walked quickly out. Next thing he knew, he had run into someone and had fallen over.

"Oh Yuri!" Yuuko cried out, "Are you ok?" She has crouched down to check where Yuri had fallen. He hands pushing his hood down and checking his head.

"Da, I'm fine, I'm fine," Yuri said.

Yuuko wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Those large breasts pushed against his side and Yuri felt his pants getting tighter once again.

"I'm glad you are ok," Yuuko said as she let him go and then helped him stand up. Yuri lifted the hood to his jacket and went to walk away. "Yuri! Wait!" she called out after him.

"What?" Yuri groaned out.

"You're not avoiding me, are you?" She asked.

Keeping his face hidden by his the jacket, Yuri shook his head, "I need to focus on my skating."

Yuuko reached out to touch his arm and he flinched away. He saw the concerned look on her face and hated it. "Look, I've got to go," he said before turning and leaving out the rink.

Yuri tried soaking in the spring again, he could not take his mind off Yuuko. Yuuri came to tell his dinner was ready but Yuri waved him off and changed into his running clothes. He needed to exhaust his body and just go to bed. The sky was darken with the night sky as he ran out. Pulling his hood over his head tightly, Yuri ran. He could feel the burn in his legs and he found himself back at the skating rink and stopped to catch his breath. Using the steps, he stretched his muscles for a moment before turning to head back. Walking the sidewalk, he saw Yuuko's house, next to the skating rink.

Movement at the window caught Yuri's attention and he did not even realized he was walking towards it. The blinds were open and he could see Yuuko in her bedroom- changing. She had taken her shirt off and stood there in her exercise skirt and white bra.

 _Agape._

Yuri was witnessing pure agape. Pure love. Everything about Yuuko radiated it. Her strong muscular legs, wide round hips, soft stomach that clearly showed red marks stretched across the plains, her breast heavy and pulling at her bra. Bending over, Yuuko had hooked her thumbs in the skirt and pulled it down. Her hamstrings pulling in the back of her leg as she bent to pick her skirt up. Her matching white cotton thong allowed her full cheeks to bounce as she walked to discard the skirt in a hamper. Yuri gasped and stepped closer to the window. Yuuko went and started to fluff the pillows on the bed- in her underwear, sitting on the bed and pulled her foot up to her knee and massaging at the arch of her foot. Leaning over a bit, her breasts hanging heavily, Yuri felt his cock harden in his pants.

Groaning, Yuri stood at her window, out of sight, with his hand down his track pants. His cock was hard and he could not stop staring at Yuuko. There was something so beautiful about her and her body that he could not take his eyes of off. He knew if he ever got a chance to touch her, her skin would be soft and his fingers would just sink into her body. Moaning, Yuri stroked his cock as Yuuko just sat on her bed, rubbing her foot. Her stomach had small little rolls were she was half bent and all Yuri wanted to do was dig his fingers in each of them.

It was when she sat up, looking out the window, Yuri could have sworn she was looking at him, he was in the shadows, there was no way she could see him. He held his breath as she leaned back and let her hair down. Shaking her head, her hair falling right below her shoulder, her breast jiggled as she shook her hair out. Yuri moaned and pulled at his cock harder, imagining what it would be like to feel her on top of him… to be on top of her.

Yuuko wrapped her arms behind her and Yuri gasped, she was unclasping her bra. Yuri knew he should look away, but his eyes were glued to the vision before him. Slowly slipping her bra off, her heavy breast falling just a bit, Yuri looked at the brown flat nipples- picture licking and sucking them too tight peaks. She hung the bra off the door handle then ran her hands back through her hair. He couldn't take his eyes off her chest, he wanted so badly to feel how soft they were, how would feel under his palms. He knew one of his hands was not large enough to completely capture one breast. Pulling harder at his cock, he was close to cumming.

As she went to remove her thong, Yuri had stopped breathing. Yuuko turned, as if putting her body on display, he saw the matching brown hair, neatly trimmed. Moaning, Yuri was leaking in his hand and felt his balls tighten up, another stroke and he was releasing in his track pants. He was breathing heavy and feeling ashamed. He had just stood out Yuuko's window… watching her undress as he jerked off.

She grabbed her robe and left into the bathroom. Yuri figured she was getting ready for a shower. Ducking back down, Yuri stayed in the shadows till he was back on the sidewalk and ran back to the Inn. How the hell was he going to finish this all out? Shaking his head, Yuri knew he needed to figure this out, and quickly- he would never be able to beat Yuuri if he couldn't take his mind off Yuuko.


End file.
